


Secrets revealed

by tokyoangel1000



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Child Neglect, Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoangel1000/pseuds/tokyoangel1000
Summary: Jim thought bringing Spock to Riverside for Christmas would be a good way to bond and get closer. Plus, how could he let Spock spend the holidays on New Vulcan? He had not counted on the old house revealing more of his past than he had ever intended to share.





	Secrets revealed

"Are you absolutely sure I won't be intruding upon your shore leave Captain? It is still not too late for me to travel to New Vulcan."

"It's Jim when we are off duty Spock. We have discussed this several times."

"My apologies Cap-" Spock abruptly cut himself off and appeared to sigh in a very un-vulcan manner. "Jim."

Jim smiled. "That`s the spirit. I can't have you spending Christmas at my place while calling me Captain, now can I?"

"I would not have objected to such an arrangement, Captain."

Jim chuckled at his stubborn First officer. as he kicked the door to the old farmhouse open, both of his hands occupied by heavy bags which Spock had offered to carry multiple times. Superior Vulcan strength and all that. Jim, continuously dedicated to not allowing his vulcan First officer to feel too superior, had refused every single time. Which now led to him falling flat into the house when the door opened easier than he had expected and he had no hands to catch himself with.

Spock appeared within his field of vision, kneeled down next to his now bruised head. "Are you hurt Jim?"

"Only my pride Spock, only my pride." Jim groaned and he untangled his hands from the bags and heaved himself from the floor. "Not the way I had intended to start the house tour. I am normally much more elegant than this." He could feel his cheek turn red when he noticed a barely concealed, and quite amused, smirk on Spock's face.

"Of course, Jim."

"You are making fun of me in your head, aren't you?"

"Of course not, Jim."

The twinkle in his eye told Jim he was definitely making fun of him in his head.

"You are full of crap."

"Possibly, Captain."

Jim could only shake his head as he moved further into the house. He led Spock up a flight of stairs and swung one of the doors open. "This used to be Sam's room. Sorry for all the junk, but nobody ever bothered to clean out the room after he left home." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's not much, but I hope it will do for the next couple of days."

Spock stepped inside and observed the room with obvious interest. "Thank you, Jim, this is more than enough." One long finger reached out to poke a mobile of a starship hanging from the ceiling. "Sam is your brother, correct?"

Jim plonked himself down on the bed as he watched the mobile swing gently back and forth. He remembered Sam and him making it together. Shaking his head he turned back to Spock. "Older brother, yes."

Spock stilled the mobile and moved on to inspect the contents of the bookshelf. "Has he pursued a career in Starfleet? Like you chose to follow in your father's footsteps." A book on 21st-century vehicles was pulled out and closely inspected. "Engineering perhaps?"

Jim let out a chuckle that sounded dead even to his own ears. "Sam in Starfleet? He would have rather dropped dead before going within a one-kilometer radius of Starfleet Academy."

Spock, with one eyebrow raised in obvious curiosity, put the book back on the shelf. "If you don't mind me asking, why does your brother harbour such a displeasure towards Starfleet?" His eyes then landed on a picture of Captain George Kirk on another shelf. "I see. Your late father."

"More or less." Jim shrugged. "To be fair I used to have the same attitude towards Starfleet. I only joined because of a bet after all. Still, I eventually got over it and realised that I do belong in Starfleet." He cast a glance past Spock's shoulder to the picture of his dad. "Sam never did. He hated Starfleet for taking dad away from us. In his eyes, Starfleet was to blame for everything. Our dad's death and everything that followed."

He immediately realised that he had revealed too much, and Spock confirmed it seconds later. ""Everything that followed", Jim?" One of Spock's spearing looks was directed at Jim, who swallowed in an attempt to conceal the feeling of panic growing in his gut which would soon show on his face if he wasn't careful.

"Just, you know. Growing up without a dad, my mom's grief and the fact that we had to live in the shadow of a man who everyone called a hero." He swallowed again and picked at the duvet. "I never got to meet dad, but I guess Sam felt as if Starfleet had robbed him of his dad. He never forgave them."

There was so much he was holding back. So many painful memories he was desperately trying to keep locked in the back of his mind because Spock should not have to be burdened with his problems. He could tell Spock could tell that he wasn't telling him everything, but he was not about to open up to somebody who would most likely inwardly roll his eyes at how emotional he was being. No way in hell.

He slapped his knees and stood up abruptly, causing Spock to flinch in masked surprise. "Well, I am going to go and get dinner ready. Feel free to explore and make yourself at home."

He was out the door and down the stairs before Spock could even open his mouth to object or agree.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please do subscribe to follow the story if you did, and all comments are highly appreciated. They are what keep me going when writer's block hits hard. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
